


Taste of Blood

by reeby10



Category: The Following
Genre: Alpha Roderick Nelson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Kink, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, Omega Mike Weston, a bit of Stockholm Syndrome probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Don’t worry,” Roderick murmured, tracing the still bleeding cuts with a light, almost reverent finger. “I’ll take care of everything for you.”





	Taste of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> A treat for Fearful Captain Biff Elderberry!

Mike could feel his heart beating overtime, like it was about to beat straight out of his chest from the mixture of fear and his blossoming heat. At this point, he thought, that might not be too bad of a way to go. Better than whatever Roderick had planned for him at least.

He turned his head at a noise from outside the room, watching as Roderick returned from wherever he’d gone a few minutes ago. There was knife in his hand, gleaming even in the dim light coming in through the covered window, and it sent a cold spike of dread down his spine even as heat continued to build in the pit of his stomach. Apparently his body didn’t care that Roderick had a knife as long as he was an alpha, tightly controlled as his scent was right now.

“Did you miss me?” Roderick asked, smirking a little as he stopped by the side of the bed. 

Mike jerked at the ties keeping his wrists flush against the headboard, a growl in the back of his throat. He wished Roderick had had the decency to leave him his clothes, because he felt even more vulnerable being naked while Roderick stood above him fully clothed. “Fuck you.”

“Oh, don’t worry your little head about that,” Roderick said. He leaned over, letting the tip of his knife trail down the center of Mike’s chest without breaking the skin. “We’ll get to that soon.”

Roderick took his time looking Mike over, knife turning this way and that as he seemed to be trying to decide exactly where to cut. He would dig the tip in for a moment just over Mike’s left nipple, leaving a burning point of pain, then move it down to his belly button then to his upper thigh. It made Mike’s muscles tense with every hint of cold metal on skin, ready for the pain he knew was coming.

Mike continued to struggle against his bindings, but he could feel his strength beginning to wane the longer his heat went unaddressed. He’d already been at the cusp when Roderick kidnapped him two days ago, so he knew it would soon be at its height. Soon, he knew, the need to be fucked would wipe out every other conscious thought.

“Mm, yeah, that’ll do.”

Mike opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but a split second later, he felt the bite of a blade piercing his skin. He looked down to see Roderick tracing a bleeding line across the right side of his abdomen, just under his ribs. It felt like fire and he couldn’t hold back the moan of pain that bubbled up.

“Shh, shh,” Roderick murmured to him, seemingly distracted by watching the way the blood gathered at the wound and dripped down, sliding down Mike’s side to land on the sheets.

The blood seemed to be affecting Roderick, making the alpha pheromones he’d earlier been holding back thicken the air of the room. Mike could feel it starting to affect him too, leaving him dizzy and wanting. Roderick continued to cut, each successive mark a searing brand running parallel and below the first. More and more blood oozed out as Mike’s chest heaved, his breath coming in short gasps of pain and growing arousal.

Roderick dipped a finger in the blood, looking at it consideringly before taking the finger up to Mike’s mouth, resting it on his lower lip. “Lick.”

Mike knew he should argue, knew he should bite Roderick’s finger, knew he should do _something_ other than that, but he couldn’t. The heat was muddying his mind, making it hard to think clearly, and here was an alpha giving him an order. He couldn’t say no.

He could see Roderick’s grin as licked the blood away, making a warmth bloom deep in his belly at the thought of pleasing his alpha. As soon as the thought struck him, he closed his eyes, feeling like he might throw up even as some deeper part of him purred in satisfaction. _His_ alpha. Roderick wasn’t his anything. He was a criminal, a killer. And Mike was an FBI agent, even if he was beginning to doubt anyone would ever find him and rescue him.

“Aw, don’t make that face,” Roderick said. Mike caught his eyes and he could see hunger there, hunger that made his breath catch in his throat. “I’ll take care of you, baby.”

Roderick dipped his fingers in the blood again, making Mike hiss and arch his back as he caught the tender edge of one of the cuts. He brought the fingers up to Mike’s mouth, painting the omega’s lips in thick red. Roderick grinned for a moment, apparently admiring his work, then leaned in to kiss him.

The taste of bright copper burst in his mouth, and it took Mike a moment to realize that the sound he could hear was him moaning. Roderick was kissing him forcefully, tongue covering every inch of Mike’s mouth as he shared the taste of blood between them. He seemed to want to devour Mike, and lightheaded with pheromones as he was, Mike couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Finally Roderick pulled away, a thin string of blood and saliva connecting them for a moment before snapping. He looked down, taking in the whole of Mike’s body from his heaving, bloody chest to his achingly hard cock. Mike wanted to cover himself, cheeks flushing with shame at how much this was turning him on, but even if his arms were free to do so, he knew he wouldn’t. His alpha wanted to look.

“Don’t worry,” Roderick murmured, tracing the still bleeding cuts with a light, almost reverent finger. “I’ll take care of everything for you.”

Almost despite himself, Mike believed that Roderick would do just that. He just wasn’t sure what that would mean for him in the end. But right now, with the alpha pheromones doing their job to relax him completely, filling his body with lazy warmth, he wasn’t sure he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
